The Remaining Brother
by Volpe d'Argento
Summary: At a young age, Sol began his training with his brother. When tragedy strikes, Sol and his family moved to Vale. Instead of staying in Vale, Sol went to Patch to attend Signal. And in doing so Sol has made a few strange friends. From Signal, who knows where Sol will go. The only thing that's going through his mind is the promise he made.


**So um, hi guys! I'm Volpe d'Argento! This is my first fanfic on this account! I used to write on an older account called Doglover35790, but I felt like i needed a re-branding since I lost my inspiration. SO! I've created this new account, and I am going to start writing again. Anyways guys this is a RWBY fanfic that i had an idea for. I haven't totally fleshed it out yet but I'll work on it. In a nutshell this story will be about my own OCs. These OCs will be a team alongside team RWBY and team JNPR. I don't know if I will do romantic pairings with my OCs and the other teams or not so I would love it if you readers gave me some suggestions. ANYWAYS! I'm going to shut up and get on with the chapter! Later!**

* * *

Our story begins many years ago in the far corners of the continent Sanus. In this far corner there is a small village called Silver Hills. Silver Hills is a peaceful little village. Everybody knows each other, food and resources are plentiful and attacks from bandits and the Creatures of Grimm are almost nonexistent. While the village is small it's also very wealthy and well protected. The ground beneath the village is filled with silver, giving the town it's name. And the silversmiths in this area are as skilled, if not more skilled, as the masters in Vale.

Silver Hills was the perfect place in the eyes of its citizens. A place to start anew and raise a family. And thus the children of the village are born. Yes I think that's how it works. The children loved Silver Hills. Some never wanted to leave while others wanted to strike out on their own but would still have this place in their heart. There was one child though, that wanted nothing more than to leave and explore the world. He wanted to be a huntsman. Fighting Grimm, saving villages and caravans, and becoming a hero where his aspirations in life. He did everything he could to make his dream a reality.

And he had a lot of help and support from his family. The boy had a mother, father, two younger sisters and an older brother. His family loved him and wanted his dream to come true almost as much as he did. His parents felt this would bring great honor to him and the family. His sisters wanted him to help people in need and become a powerful force of good. And his older brother just wanted to help him just for the sake of helping.

And so the brothers trained. They trained in any way they could. Fighting, cooking, sewing, hunting you name it they did it. His big brother felt he would need all these skills to take care of himself in the dangerous world of Remnant. And so the boy learned. He trained with his brother until he was 12 years old. That same year the boy had his weapon forged. It was forged by his father, brother and himself. When they where done, the boy brandished his weapon and trained some more, familiarizing himself with it.

But when the boy turned 13... tragedy struck. An army of bandits fell upon Silver Hills, most with aura and years of training. The bandits broke down the front gates and started their rampage. They tore through the villages soldiers like they where children with sticks. They destroyed homes, storefronts and... families. The bandits murdered everyone they saw. Men, women, children. Even the animals where slaughtered. The bandits eventually made their way to the town hall, where the treasury is held. They stripped it clean and torched the place. They left the mines untouched seeing as afterwards they could use them and become rich. Afterwards they left. Luckily the boy and his family didn't get hurt during the attack. And yet, unluckily many of the people they knew, grew up with and lived beside where killed.

The family and other survivors buried the bodies and mourned. That's when the Grimm came. Drawn by the heavy field of negative emotions they too descended on the village. Or rather what was left of it. Filled with malice and heart crippling misery the boys drew their weapons and fought. They served as a distraction while the other survivors escaped. The two fought like demons. Years of training and unparalleled rage made them so. They fought together in tandem swirling together like a giant tornado. Later it was found out that it was one of the boy's semblance. His aura had been unlocked in the heat of battle. It wasn't long before more Grimm arrived. While before, the brothers where fighting just Beowolves, now there where Ursa, Creeps, a flock of small Nevermore and a medium sized Deathstalker.

Still the boys fought. They fought till there was only the Deathstalker and a few Nevermore. Together the boys charged the Deathstalker. They released their rage and pain on the Grimm. They broke its armor, destroyed its eyes, smashed its claws and sliced off its stinger. Only then did they grant it the mercy of death. After the dust had cleared the two fell to the ground exhausted. When they stood, one fell yet again. He had been mortally wounded and was dying fast. The other begged him to live. He begged him not to give up. His sibling laughed, knowing it was over for him. He asked his brother to make a promise to him as his final wish. The other agreed instantly with tears in his eyes. He promised he would never give up. When he was knocked down he would get right back up.

The other brother then died. At that moment, the remaining brother was surrounded by Grimm. He looked around him and then to his sibling's body. And something in him snapped. Everything went black. When he awoke, he saw every Grimm around him melting away. Not wondering what happened he silently made his way to his brother's body, lifted him up and carried him back to his family. When they saw his dead body they had mixed reactions. Their father went into shock, falling to his knees and staring at his dead son's face. Their mother also fell to her knees, wailing in absolute sorrow and misery as she sobbed on his cold silent chest. The older sister knew they had fought together and blamed it on her living brother. She screamed at him in a fit of rage and said it was his fault their brother had died. She stomped away in her anger. The youngest sister sobbed alongside her mother, while asking the heavens why they took her brother away. She asked what he did to deserve this fate. And she continued sobbing knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

The living brother looked upon his family. He sat himself against the trunk of a great white oak tree. He pulled his knees to his chest and silently sobbed. He couldn't stand looking at his family or mourning with them. So he sat there, blaming himself even more than his sister had. He felt he didn't deserve his family, what was left of it that is. He just sat there. And cried. He cried until there was no other tears to cry. The next day they buried their fallen family member under that same oak tree. The brother still received looks of hate from his sister. His father still wouldn't say a word. And his mother and younger sister still shed their tears.

They eventually moved to Vale and bought a house with the money they could salvage after the attack. Afterwards the remaining brother left. He was of age to attend combat school. He did this to get stronger, to keep the legacy of his brother alive and to keep his promise.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So yea. That happened. Sorry. I'm not crying I swear. Yea I am. No use denying it T-T. So um that was a bit of back story for our main character. I didn't specifically tell you which brother died and I won't yet. Its a surprise. I even wrote it in a way that makes it hard to guess. I never gave you the names of the brothers, I didn't tell you how far apart they where in age, and they trained together so they have an equal amount of skill. They didn't have similar goals but if either died they probably would've asked for the same promise. For example, if the older brother died he would've asked his younger brother to keep fighting for his dream and to not let his death get in the way of that. If the younger brother died he would've ask his big brother to keep fighting. To carry out his dream in his place. So yea have fun guessing who died! Anyways this isn't the end of the chapter so let's continue!**

* * *

'This is it. This is where I start my journey.' I think to myself somberly. I've decided to go to a combat school outside of Vale for obvious reasons. I'm going to go to Signal, a combat school on a small island called Patch. I don't know what I'll do about lodgings but that's for later. For now I'll focus on enrollment.

 _"Now landing in Patch. All passengers please collect your luggage and step out of the craft."_ an intercom says. I do as it asked me and step out of the bullhead.

'Alright, let's get to the school.' I remind myself.

As I walk through Patch I note that it's quite a vibrant place. Flowers, trees, and other plants are as much a part of the town as the buildings. There are a few large storefronts in the center of town as well. One for weapons, another for dust and some for clothes and herbal materials. I decide to go to the dust shop and see their inventory.

As I enter a bell rings signalling that I'm here. I look to my left and see a wall with dust dispensers. I look to my right and see a glass cabinet with different types of dust crystals. I also see a young man behind the desk smiling warmly at me. He has dark blue hair and deep indigo eyes. I keep my stony expression and walk over to him.

"Good morning! My name is Nick! is there anything I can help you with today?" He asked cheerily.

"Good morning. I would like some cut shock crystals and cut wind crystals please.' I say politely.

"Ooh you know what you want! Usually customers your age don't know the difference between cut and uncut crystals." Nick says as he gets the crystals I want.

"My weapons specifically need cut crystals to function properly. While most weapons can use both mine can't so I need to know which ones I can use." I reply coolly. I take the bag that has my dust crystals while I explain.

"Well regardless it's good to see someone with some knowledge of dust. Anyways thank you for your purchase and I hope you come again soon!" He said cheerily.

"Thanks for the service!" I call out as I leave.

As I step back out I accidentally run into someone and knock them over.

"WOAH!" they cry out.

I regain my wits and look down and see a blonde with hair that goes down to her shoulders. She looked to be about my age. she was wearing a grey jacket with a yellow T-shirt underneath. She was also wearing jean shorts and a pair of combat boots. She didn't have any accessories that I could see. Finally I shake myself out of my stupor and offer my hand to her. She looks up at me and I see her eyes. They are a soft lilac. She takes my hand and I pull her up.

"Sorry about that I should've paid more attention." I said with a stony expression.

"What no way! That was totally my fault. I was distracted. So I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"Hmm? No really it's my bad." I stated.

"Are we really gonna do this? I get it, you're trying to be the gentleman but that was my fault. I'm sorry." the girl said again.

"Ok how about this," I started while pinching the bridge of my nose "we're both at fault and we have already apologized. No hard feelings. Let's start over." I finished.

I held my hand out to her once again, "My name is Sol Superstes it's a pleasure."

"Yang Xiao Long, charmed! So watcha got there?" Yang asked gesturing to my bag of dust.

"Oh this? Just some dust crystals. I needed some for my weapons." I explained.

"WAIT! Are you a huntsman!?" Yang asked surprised.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Are you going to Signal?"

"I was actually about to go enroll. Why?" I asked curiously.

Yang started shaking in excitement. She pulled me into a big hug and started whooping loudly. When she finally put me down I felt like she broke a few ribs. Struggling to breathe I slowly stood back up.

"Yang... why?" I groaned out.

"Because I'm going to Signal too!" She exclaimed.

'Ok she might be a hazard to my health in the future. Oh well at least things won't be boring.'

* * *

After the hug of hell Yang took me to the school so I could get myself enrolled. Yang was especially excited that I was going to Signal, even though she's only known me for a few hours.

'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. And I guess this is better than being a loner. I still need to find a place to stay now that I think about it. Hmm? Yang's looking at me. Shit was she asking me something?'

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked where you lived. It's getting kind of late." she stated deadpanning.

"Oh that. I was just thinking about that actually. See my family lives in Vale so right now I don't have a place to stay." I explained.

"Well I could probably help out with that! I have a friend who's also going to Signal. His parents are really nice and would probably let you stay with them until you found a place to stay!" Yang suggested.

"Wow really!? Thanks Yang!" I said with a smile.

"No prob Sol!

* * *

 **Yang's POV**

When I first saw Sol at the bullhead landing pads I remember thinking 'Great another tourist asshole coming to see the 'simple' people of patch.'

I didn't expect to see him 20 minutes later leaving the local dust shop. I also didn't expect to be on the ground but that's not the point. Looking up at him from the ground and seeing his hand outstretched to me shocked me. I looked at him and took in this newcomer. He was 5'11 with silver hair with light blue streaks that went down to his jawline. Sol's left eye was hidden by his hair while his right was an electric blue. He was wearing a hooded black trench coat with silver trimming and a blue T-shirt underneath a leather chestplate. He also wore black cargo pants with a belt of ammunition pouches and black combat boots. When he helped me up he tried to apologize. At that point I thought that maybe he was here for an actual reason. When he told me he was Attending Signal I was so relieved.

We talked for a few hours and I started to respect him. He has good views and a kind heart. But he always had that stone cold look on his face. I don't know the reason and it's not really so I didn't ask. But he's still a cool guy to be around so I didn't mind. eventually he told me a little about himself but not much. He was from a family of 6. He has one brother and two sisters. They recently moved to Vale but didn't tell me why. This guy sure has a lot of secrets. But I guess we all do.

Anyways when he told me he didn't have a place to stay I instantly thought about Isaac. He and his parents are really chill people. no doubt they would take in Sol if I asked them. When we were walking a gust of wind hit us. It caused our hair to fly out of place. While I didn't care much Sol instantly put his left hand to his left eye hiding it from view. This made me think. Does he have a scar that he's hiding? Is it a birth defect? Man this guy makes me wonder. When we got to Isaac's pad I explained his situation to his parents and they agreed to take him in.

They were always helping people who needed a place to stay. In fact I'm pretty sure they did the same thing for mom and dad before they had the house. Hmm nice people even back then. When they agreed to take in Sol I decided its was time to get home. "Welp Sol, I'm gonna take off! It's about time I got home. Anyways I'll see you at the Signal initiation!" I said as I pulled him into a less deadly hug than the one before.

"Ok I'll see you then and thanks again!" he said with a genuine smile. That surprised me. Before then he only had a stony look or the occasional small smile. I smiled back and waved goodbye.

You are one secretive person Sol.

* * *

 **Sol's POV**

With Yang gone I gathered my belongings and found the room I was to be staying in. As it turns out I'll be bunking with Yang's friend Isaac Lezaunt. Isaac is a wolf faunus with Grey wolf ears. His hair was a deep brown that while normally would reach his jawline was instead in a tight ponytail. His eyes where different colors His right being a dark brown and his left a bright blue. Isaac looked over to me and smiled. I noticed he also has longer canines. Another trait from his heritage.

"So I guess you're my new roomie huh? Well welcome to my humble abode!" He said dramatically and hugging me as he did.

"What's up with you people and hugs? I mumbled.

* * *

 **Welp, I think I'm gonna leave it there. I like where this story is going. I'd like some feedback from you the readers as well. Also while I know which brother died I'd like your theories on which one did and your reasons for thinking so. Any other theories about our main character are also welcome, Now then some of this felt kinda forced and I didn't like that so if you would be so kind as to give me some suggestions on scenes you want to see I'd appreciate it. This is Volpe signing off. LATER!**


End file.
